ROCHMANINOFF
by mako47117
Summary: " Rachmaninoff menuangkan segala rasa depresi dan keputus-asaannya kedalam lagu ini. Lagu ini didedikasikan memang untuk para namja seperti aku saat itu, kau tahu.." ucap Jonghun. Mereka berdua tertawa.  explicit lemon inside ? . Choi JonghunXLee Hongki .


**FFini di buat untuk uri lovely hyung… shinhyung harakiriFTCN saengil chukka hamnida hyung… Otanjoubi omedeto… mian aku baru kirim sekarang ne… so, Happy reading yeorobuun… **

**Title **: Rachmaninoff **  
><strong>**Author **: mako-chan**  
><strong>**Chapter **: one shot

**Pairing** : JongKi**  
><strong>**Genre** : Romance Fluff **  
><strong>Rating : **M**  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : FT Island Are FnC Entertainment's

**Warning : Yaoi, BoysLove, Typo, Abal, geje, Bahasa ngebosenin, banyak majas, MATURE CONTENTS! UNDER 18 y.o PSE CROSS THE RED BUTTON.****. EKSPLISIT LEMON INSIDE.  
><strong>

**DON'T LIKE? PSE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RACHMANINOFF**

HAPPY READING GUYS...^-^

.

.

.

Jonghun duduk di atas salju, menonton 'istri'nya melaju di atas snow board. Pergerakan Hongki begitu maskulin, begitu indah dan luwes meluncur diatas boardnya. Tiap sel hemoglobin Jonghun bagai meletup, Jantungnya memacu cepat merespon stimulus dari manik hitamnya yang menangkap pergerakan Hongki.

Hongki berhenti dengan mulus di samping Jonghun, memerosotkan pelindung mata ke leher. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya yang terlihat halus karena terpaan angin dingin. Nafasnya terengah, uap air mengepul dari bibir yang entah mengapa memerah dan terlihat basah.

"I.. Hh..hh Istirahat du-lu hh..hh.. Baru kkkita pu..pulang hh..hh..huft! Aku capek!"gumam Hongki membungkuk disela engahannya. Dan disaat ia berdiri, tatapan Jonghun mengurung pandangannya. Namja sendu itu melangkah maju.

"Hongki-ah..." Jonghun menghela gumaman. Jemari ramping menyapu semburat merah di pipi Hongki, lalu turun menyangga dagu itu dan menyapu bibir merah kissable dengan ibu jarinya sebelum bibir mereka saling bertaut.

Seperti saat di pesawat, Hongki tidak membalas ataupun menolak ciuman Jonghun, ia hanya diam. Jonghun pun tidak menuntut, Namun saat bibir itu tak sengaja bercelah namja itu menyusupkan lidah.

Tubuh Hongki bergetar aneh seakan takut pada sesuatu, namun hal itu tak berjalan lama. Perlahan Hongki mengambil nafas panjang lewat hidung, lalu merespon ciuman Jonghun.

Tubuh Jonghun dan Hongki menempel erat hingga debar jantung terasa ditubuh masing-masing.  
>Diluar kesadaran tangan Jonghun menyelinap ke bawah lapisan baju tebal Hongki. Nafsu menuntun namja itu untuk meraba teksturnya dan merasakan getaran ringan saat melewati titik tertentu.<br>Tangan itu menemukan sesuatu, dan meremasnya agak kasar.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!" Jerit Hongki. Tangannya mendorong Jonghun hingga terjatuh menghantam Pohon cemara besar.

"YAA! AP-" Jonghun tercekat, kedua manik matanya membulat lebar.

Seluruh tubuh Hongki yang terduduk diatas salju bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya menyilang memeluk diri sendiri. Wajahnya yang kini memucat tanpa rona menggeleng dengan pandangan kosong menembus sosok Jonghun.  
>"Berhenti! Tolong.. Jangan lakukan ini Jonghun-ah.. Jebal hiks! Berhenti!"racau Hongki<p>

Jonghun shock. Kepalanya bagai dihantam batu besar. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Hongki yang bergetar takut. Namja itu masih meracau. Ia mengenali ini. Trauma. Namja berwajah sendu itu memeluk tubuh gemetar dihadapannya dengan penuh kelembutan. Untung baginya karena namja berstatus istrinya ini tidak meronta dalam pelukannya.  
>"Mianhae Hongki-ya, jeongmal mianhae.." bisiknya. Getaran tubuh dalam pelukannya berangsur tenang. Jonghun melepas pelukannya. Terdiam saat kedua mata obsidian berkilau kristal itu masih kosong menembus dirinya. Sedalam itukah luka yang ditorehkannya? Jadi cerita ia memperkosa Hongki dua tahun lalu itu benar?. Hongki melempar kenyataan itu ke mukanya dua tahun lalu, tapi ia tidak percaya, bahkan menyebut namja cantik itu namja murahan tiap ada kesempatan. Tapi Hongki menerima pernyataan itu tanpa sekalipun menyinggung tentang pemerkosaan atau melakukan pembelaan.<br>'Kenapa kau menerima semua ini? Kenapa tidak membantahku dan kenapa kau memendam semuanya sendiri namja bodoh..'ucap Jonghun dalam hati.

Jonghun mendekatkan wajah mengecup dahi Hongki lembut. Saat kesadaran Hongki pulih, namja itu mendorong dan menampar Jonghun sebelum berlari pulang.

Hongki berhenti berlari dibawah pohon. Terengah. Ia menunduk memandang telapak tangannya yang berkilau basah.  
>"Jonghun... Menangis...?"lirihnya.<br>Air matanyapun mulai menggenang. Dipeluknya tangan berlapis airmata Jonghun dengan tangan yang lain, dan kembali berjalan menuju hotel, meninggalkan gunung putih berpayung emperonimbus kelam berhias kemilau cahaya petir yang menyambar tanpa suara.

**.:mako-chan:.**

"M-mwo? Mereka menyebrang danau dan belum kembali? Bukankah air danau akan membeku saat badai?"

"Iya. Bibi juga khawatir.."

Hongki bergerak gelisah. Lalu mengambil beberapa benda sebelum berlari keluar.

"Bibi, aku pergi menyusul mereka. Doakan aku ya.."

"Mwo? Hongki ya! Kembali! Hongki ya! Hongki yaaa!"

**.:mako-chan:.**

Awan hitam tebal mulai menguasai angkasa. Angin dingin berhembus kencang membawa banyak salju berbentuk serat kapas tebal. Malam belum datang namun kegelapan mencuri start, Memoleskan warna abu-abu pada putihnya salju yang mulai meninggi. Blush! Satu kaki melangkah dan tenggelam dalam salju setebal 15 cm. Blush! Kaki pasangannya melangkah dan tenggelam juga. Sepasang kaki itu terus melangkah menembus salju hingga menemukan cahaya kuning berbentuk persegi besar diantara kegelapan. Uap air tebal terus mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya, menunjukkan betapa 'ramah'nya cuaca.

**BRAK!****  
><strong>Pintu terbuka lebar, angin kencang menerobos membawa butiran salju dan bisingnya badai. Membuat tubuh-tubuh dalam ruangan itu menggigil dan menoleh. Namja itu menutup pintu.  
>"JO-JONGHUN HYUNG!" seru minhwan memeluk hyungnya.<br>"Syukurlah hyung baik-baik saja..."tambahnya dengan suara bergetar.  
>"Ne.. Aku baik-baik saja, gomawo.. Erm.. Dimana Hongki?"tanya Jonghun yang heran semuanya berada diruangan hangat itu kecuali Hongki.<br>"H-Hyung, mianhae.. Hongki hyung menyusul kami ke danau, tapi kami berselisih jalan. Dan sampai sekarang Hongki hyung belum pulang..."ucap Seunghyun.  
>"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae..." isak Minhwan.<br>"Minari, tolong jaga Jaejin. Aku harus mencari Hongki."ucap Jonghun bergegas memakai mantelnya lagi.  
>"Ta-tapi hyung-"<br>"Hyung, bawa ransel ini." ucap seunghyun melemparkan ransel ke tangan Jonghun. "Aku sudah memperkirakannya" tambahnya. Jonghun tersenyum lalu mendekati Jaejin dalam gendongan ahjuma pemilik penitipan anak. Mencium kening namja mungil itu.  
>"Appa akan pulang bersama eomma BabyJae... Yaksok.."bisiknya sebelum akhirnya pergi menerobos badai<p>

**.:mako-chan:.**

Badai salju berhembus kencang. Ditengah danau yang beku. Seseorang terkulai dalam perahu yang tak dapat bergerak.  
>"Hongki-ya bangun! Hei! Hongki-ya!"<br>"Jo-Jonghun-ah.."jawabnya lemah.  
>"Minumlah.. Itu wine, cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."ucap Jonghun.<br>"Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri? Lapisan esnya tidak akan kuat kalau aku menggendongmu.."  
>Hongki mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan diatas danau yang membeku ke arah pulau kecil di tengah danau. Disana terdapat rumah persinggahan.<p>

Hongki duduk bersandar di jendela yang berukuran 3x1 meter, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan bajunya yang basah dan hampir mengeras.  
>"J-J-Jonghun-ah, a-a-a-apaada s-s-s-selimut?"<br>"SSebentar, aaku carikan.."ucap Jonghun setelah mengambil kayu bakar dari penyimpanan diluar. Hongki yang tidak nyaman, akhirnya membuka semua bajunya yang lembab dan menutupkannya ke dada. Setelah Jonghun menyalakan perapian yang hanya hidup dengan api kecil karena kayu yang lembab, Ia segera beranjak ke lemari.  
>"Ssyukurlah.. Aada sselimut di sini." ucap Jonghun.<br>"Hiks! jjjonghunnn... hiks! Hiks"  
>"Wwae yo?"ucap Jonghun menoleh dari belakang pintu lemari.<br>"Hiks! Eoeoeotteoke? Pppppunggungku mennnnnempel dengan jjjjendela.. "  
>Jonghun bingung harus tertawa atau khawatir. Ia pun mendekat.<br>"Astaga! Bajumu basah! Kkau terjatuh ke danau?"tanya Jonghun ngeri. Baru terlihat olehnya wajah pucat dan Bibir biru Hongki dalam kegelapan. Hongki mengangguk.  
>"YA! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!"ujar Jonghun marah.<br>"Aaaaku ti hh..hh.. Tttidak mau memmmmbuatmu kkkhawatir-"  
>"SEKARANG KAU MEMBUATKU LEBIH KHAWATIR TAHU! TUTUPI TUBUHMU DENGAN MANTEL DAN SELIMUT INI"<br>Hongki tersentak. Tertunduk dalam diam. Jonghun menghela nafas. Perlahan diperiksanya punggung Hongki yang menempel ke kaca yang membeku.  
>"AH! Sakit.."Namja cantik itu meringis.<p>

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapu punggungnya. Lidah Jonghun. Hongki yang shock menggeliat.  
>"Jjjjonghun-ah, hennntikan. Llllidahmu bisa beku. Bbbberhenti".<br>"Berhenti bergerak dan diam! atau aku tempelkan lidahku sekalian ke jendela"

Hongki terdiam. Jonghun kembali membelah kulit dan jendela dengan lidahnya yang hangat.

"Ttttapi lidddahmu bbbisa bbbeku.." bisik Hongki lemah. Jonghun hanya bergumam merespon namja cantik itu.

"Jjjjonghun... Tttolong Bbbberhenti..."

Jonghun bergumam lagi.

"Jjjonghun.. Lllidahmu dddingin.."

Usapan pada punggung Hongki berhenti. Wajah Jonghun yang terlihat kaku mengulum lidahnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar kedinginan.

"Hiks! Hiks! ...hu~ hiks!"

"yyya, kkkau kennnnapa lllagggi?"

"mmmataku kkemasukan debu.. Hiks!"

"Aaaastagaa... Hhhanya kemasukkkkan deb-debu? Ddddasssar ccenggggeng."cibir Jonghun menggigil, namun ia beringsut ke depan dan menengadahkan wajah Hongki untuk meniup matanya. Namun namja cantik itu kini juga menangkup wajah Jonghun dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu menyatukan dua mulut yang sama-sama dingin dan pucat. Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman sebelum Jonghun perlahan mundur dengan tangan masih bertengger di pipi Hongki. Tatapan mereka bertemu.  
>"Biarkan aku menghangatkan lidahmu Jonghun-ah..."bisik Hongki lirih, lalu menarik wajah Jonghun yang masih dalam kuasa telapak tangannya untuk bersatu kembali.<p>

"Biarkan aku menghangatkan lidahmu Jonghun-ah..."bisik Hongki lirih, lalu menarik wajah Jonghun yang masih dalam kuasa telapak tangannya untuk bersatu kembali.  
>Jonghun menelusupkan lidahnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Hongki tercekat, lalu dengan halus memainkan lidahnya untuk menghangatkan lidah Jonghun<p>

Mulanya Jonghun terdiam dan menikmati lidah Hongki yang menghangatkannya, Namun akhirnya ia terhanyut dan membalas ciuman Hongki.  
>"Errmmhhh.. Nnggh!"Hongki mendesah dalam ciumannya. Alisnya bertaut, matanya terpejam rapat, wajahnya menggumamkan nikmat. Mendorong tangannya untuk menakup erat wajah namja itu dan memperdalam permainan mereka.<p>

Tubuh Jonghun membatu. Perlahan melepas tangan Hongki dari pipinya. Hongki memisahkan bibir mereka, benang saliva yang menghubungkan dua bibir itu perlahan menipis dan terputus.  
>Jonghun menghapus saliva di sudut bibir Hongki dengan ibu jarinya, lalu tersenyum teduh.<p>

"Punggungmu sudah lepas dari kaca kan? Sekarang, lepaskan pakaianmu, lalu bungkus badanmu dengan selimut ini. Aku akan mencari dimana mereka menyimpan makanan.."ucap Jonghun lalu melangkah ke lemari. Berusaha menjauhkan seluruh indranya dari Hongki sementara namja itu sedang melucuti semua pakaiannya.

Api dalam perapian membara semakin besar melahap ranting-ranting yang kini mengering, menebarkan cahaya merah bersemu jingga ditiap sudut ruangan. Dua orang namja terduduk bersandar memandang nyala api yang meliuk menghangatkan. Suara keletak kayu sesekali terdengar.  
>Mata Jonghun memandang Hongki, Bibir merah muda yang terlihat basah telah kembali, begitu juga rona di kulit halusnya yang diselimuti cahaya jingga kemerahan yang menambahkan kesan eksotis dan membuatnya gila secara perlahan.<p>

"Wae yo?"tanya Hongki yang agak risih dipandang intens oleh Jonghun.

"Anni. Hanya... Wajahmu sudah tidak pucat. Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir tadi."

"Begitukah? Gomawo yo.."ucapnya, lalu menatap perapian lagi, menyembunyikan rona bahagia dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Apinya cantik"gumamnya.

"Tapi tidak secantik kau"bisik Jonghun teramat pelan.

.

Kesunyian yang nyaman menyelimuti mereka berdua

.

"Jonghun-ah, kau sudah menyadari Trauma ku?"tanya Hongki tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari perapian. Ia tahu bahwa namja itu telah mengetahuinya tadi sore.. Jonghun mengangguk lalu tertunduk, menyembunyikan kepedihan dan rasa bersalahnya.

"Ya.. Dan aku sadar bagaimana kau mendapatkannya..."jawab Jonghun.  
>Hongki menoleh cepat, memandang Jonghun yang tertunduk, lalu kembali menatap perapian.<p>

"Kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab menyembuhkanku. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia tersiksa karena Traumaku..."

"D-dia?"

Hongki terdiam, masih menatap liukan api.

"K-kau mencintai seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Jonghun. Ia sadar semua ini salahnya. Pernikahan ini pun ambigu Karena tidak adanya cinta pada awal bahtera rumah tangga mereka. *entah kenapa mako-chan ngakak ngetik kata ini.. XDDD #ditabokpanci*  
>"Kau tak perlu tahu"ucap Hongki dingin.<p>

"A.. Aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak ingin melihat Trauma mu lagi.."gumam Jonghun lirih.

Hongki mendengus sinis.

"Wae? Apa kau merasa hina membuatku jadi seperti itu?"ucap Hongki pedas.

Wajah Jonghun terangkat, dan bertatapan dengan Hongki yang menyeringai bagai malaikat maut yang tersenyum melihat dunia terbakar di depan wajah indahnya.

"Kau harus melakukannya. Aku juga ingin merasakan sentuhan lembut namja yang kucintai dengan tenang, bukan kenangan kelam menjadi pemuas nafsu kotor berselimut rasa perih, rasa jijik dan rasa sesak yang menghujam tiap kali aku merasakan sentuhannya." ucapnya dengan intonasi lembut namun menusuk. Selaput air mata melapisi mata Hongki yang menatap Jonghun tajam, memantulkan kemilau api yang bergoyang dengan indah.

Jonghun mengangguk dan beringsut mendekat. Tetes airmata jatuh dari ekor matanya yang terbuka. Dan saat bibir mereka berpadu perlahan, Jonghun menutup mata, memaksa cairan bening turun kian deras diantara ciuman penuh cinta yang menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

"Lee Hongki, Saranghae..."gumam Jonghun disela ciumannya. Hongki terdiam, lalu membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan ciuman mereka mengalir lebih dalam. Deru nafas mengiringi french kiss lembut mereka.

"Mmmhhh.. Hongki-ahh.."

Dan saat Hongki kehabisan nafas, Jonghun bergulir kebawah, keleher jenjang Hongki. Tubuh namja cantik itu mulai bergetar hebat, isakannya mulai terdengar. Jonghun membelai leher itu dan menciumnya.

"Lee Hongki Saranghae.."bisiknya. Bagai diberi mantra sihir, Hongki berangsur tenang.

"Eemmhh..". Erangan tertahan meluncur dari bibirnya saat Jonghun membuat beberapa tanda di leher namja itu.

Ia turun lagi ke dada Hongki.

"Jong-jonghun.. Hh..hh.." ucap Hongki menjauhkan kepala Jonghun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
>Jonghun menengadah. Mata hitam teduh dan sendu berlapis kabut bertemu dengan mata hitam cemerlang.<p>

"Saranghae Hongki ya.. Percayalah, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku akan menjagamu dari rasa sakit.. Percayalah padaku Hongki-ya..."ucap Jonghun tulus.

Hongki kembali menyandarkan kepala ke tembok. Menutup mata dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat sementara tubuhnya menanti dalam ketegangan. Mata Jonghun berkabut memandang Hongki. Perih.

Diciumnya bibir Hongki, membuat mata itu terbuka.  
>"Saranghae..".<p>

"Aaannnhhh!"seru Hongki saat dadanya di remas Jonghun. Mulut Jonghun kini bergabung dengan tanganya

"Saranghae.."

"Ahhh... Hh.. Hh... Eunnnhh.. Mmmhhh!."

"Yah.. Mendesahlah... Biarkan rasa nikmat itu mengalir ke setiap jaringan tubuhmu.. hh..hh.. Resapi dan nikmati Hongki-ya.. Mmmhhh.. Saranghae..."

"Aaahhhh... Haa..haa.. Errmmmhh.."

Jonghun terus memainkan nipple Hongki dengan mulut dan jari, menghujaninya dengan gerakan halus dan gerakan kasar bergantian. Membuat desah dan erang tak berhenti mengalir dari bibirnya

"Euunnhh.. Aannnhhh.. Mi-milikkuuuuhhh... U-uurrrrgghh.."

Jonghun membuka selimut yang membelit pinggang Hongki, menemukan milik namja itu yang merah dan menegang sempurna. Tetes demi tetes precum terus mengalir. Jonghun tersenyum, lalu menggenggam milik Hongki.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh... Hh..hh"

"..."

"Ngggghhhh! Ahhh... Sssshh.. Hh..hh.. Mmmhhh"racau Hongki saat jemari suaminya itu memanjakan miliknya. Tak lama satu jari Jonghun mulai menyeliap perlahan didalam tubuhnya, membuatnya mendesah merasakan kedua titik vitalnya dimanja begitu rupa. Entah sejak kapan Hongki duduk diatas Jonghun yang bersila dengan tangan mencengkram erat pundak namja tampan itu.

"U-uukkhh... Sa-sakit.. Hiks! Hh.. Hh.. Ahhn.. Ahhh.. sshhhmm.. Ahhh.."  
>Jonghun menambah satu jari dan bergerak memperlebar lubang itu.<br>Milik hongki dalam genggaman Jonghun berkedut samar. Ditelusupkan nya jari ketiga. Hongki mencengkram dan memukuli pundak Jonghun

"Aaaarrggghh! Ssa-sakit..hiks! Uukkhh.. Hh.. Hh.." bulir air mata dan keringat dingin keluar bersama dengan rintihan Hongki. Bibir Jonghun membelai leher dan tengkuk Hongki untuk menenangkan namja itu. Begitu Hongki tenang, digerakannya ketiga jari itu dengan cepat.

"Aahh.. Urrgh.. Sa-sakit.. Aahh.. B-berhenti.. Ouugghh.. Jong-AAAaaahhh!" seluruh tubuh Hongki menegang, wajahnya mengadah keatas dengan mulut terbuka menahan sensasi.

Jonghun menemukan sweetspot Hongki. Ia tersenyum, dan mulai menyerangnya.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Uuugghh! Hahh..hahh.. Ahhh!"

Tubuh Hongki bergetar, perut bawahnya mengeras dan milik nya berkedut.  
>Jonghun mempercepat pijatan pada kejantanan dan tusukan dalam lubang Hongki.<p>

"Aaaaaaah... Ngghhh Aaah.. AAAAAAAAHHH~". Hongki menggapai puncak dan menyemburkan cairan putih ke genggaman tangan dan dada Jonghun, mengotori bajunya.

Jonghun melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Namja itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Tubuh Hongki masih bergetar, matanya masih terpejam, Menikmati Sisa-sisa getaran yang masih tertinggal di tiap inti sel tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang teramat sangat serasa membelah tubuhnya, memaksa mata Hongki melebar.

**BRAK!**

Jonghun terbatuk. Sekuat tenaga Hongki menjejak dadanya hingga tersungkur di depan perapian.

"Tidaaaaak! Hentikan! Hiks..hiks! Sakiit.. Jangan lakukan ini! Lepaskan akuuu.. Jonghunnn-ahh.. Berhenti..huu~ sakiiit! Jangan lakukan lagi.. Huhuhu.. Berhenti..! Tolong.. Lepaskan aku..!" raung Hongki. Betis nya tertekuk rapat ke dada dan tangannya menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Mata cemerlang berlinang air mata itu menatap kosong menembus sosok didepannya.

Jonghun duduk terhenyak menatap Hongki. Hatinya bagai terkoyak.  
>Ia bukan takut mengetahui dirinya hina, ia sudah tahu bahwa ia hina. Ia hanya takut melihat Hongki terluka. Dan kini terlihat olehnya, begitu dalamnya luka yang ditorehkan. Begitu menyesakkannya derita yang dipendam. Begitu tegarnya ia menanggapi perlakuan Jonghun.<br>Jonghun menangis.

"Bu-bukankah kau yang memintanya? Kkkau harus melakukannya..."ucap Jonghun.  
>Hongki masih bergetar di tempatnya. Jonghun mendekat lagi.<p>

"Anggap aku adalah dia Hongki-ah.. Bukankah kau begitu ingin merasakan sentuhannya?" Jonghun tercekat. Hatinya sendiri remuk redam. Air matanya terjatuh lagi.

"..."

"Kau begitu mencintainya kan? Biarkan dia merasukimu Hongki-ah.. Rasakan cintanya mengisi tiap relung tubuhmu.. Mengirimkan getaran cinta ke tiap sel tubuhmu. Biarkan dia merasakan wujud cintamu Hongki-ya.. "

Mata Hongki menggelap, jambakan rambutnya makin kencang.  
>"Andwae... Jonghun-ah...huu~ Jebal.. Jangan minum lagi.. Tidaaaak! Berhenti! Sakiiit..."<p>

"Hongki-ah.. Jebal.. Sadarlah.. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai dia.."  
>Jonghun memerangkap wajah Hongki, menengadahkannya, dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hongki lembut.<p>

"Sebutlah namanya dalam tiap desahan nafasmu.. Sebut namanya di peng.. Di penghujung nikmatmu. Teriakkan namanya di puncak kegilaanmu. Biarkan dia tahu kau mencintainya seutuhnya... Percayakan aku melakukan ini untuknya Hongki-ah. Anggap aku sebagai dia.."

Kemilau mata Hongki kembali. Mata kristalnya menatap manik kelam Jonghun intens, lalu mengangguk ragu. Senyum perih Jonghun mengembang. Ia begitu mencintai namja itu sekarang.

Bahkan ia rela nama namja lain yang akan didengarkannya dalam desah dan teriakan Hongki. Demi namja cantik itu ia rela menulikan telinga dan menahan koyakan di hatinya. Ia sadar dan menyesal menodai cinta yang pernah ada untuknya hingga cinta itu berubah jadi penderitaan untuk Hongki.

Perlahan dibaringkannya Hongki di lantai berlapis karpet biru. Jonghun memeluk Hongki.

"Bayangkan yang memelukmu adalah dia, gumamkan namanya... Biarkan dia memenuhi tiap inti sel dalam tubuhmu.. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Hongki-ya... Saranghae.."  
>Jonghun melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup Hongki lembut.<p>

Hongki tersenyum manis.

'Apa senyum itu kau tujukan untuk namja itu Hongki-ah?'gumam Jonghun dalam hati, namun senyuman perih tersungging dibibirnya membalas senyuman Hongki. Ditopangkannya kaki Hongki dipundak, lalu perlahan kejantanannya mulai menembus lubang namja cantik itu.

"A-aaarrrggghhh! Sssa-sakit!... Nnnhhh! Hiks!"

"Kkau harus tenang Hongki-ya.. Hh..hh.. Rasa sakit itu akan berubah jadi nikmat jika.. Tubuhmu rileks... hh..hh.. Rasakan dia ditiap jaringan kulitmu Hongki-ah.. Rasakan berapa besar cinta yang diberikannya untukmu.."ucapan Jonghun membelai tengkuk Hongki. Tubuh Hongki merileks dan siap menerima Jonghun lebih dalam.  
>Perlahan Jonghun mendorong miliknya, Dan sesekali berhenti untuk memberi kesempatan lubang Hongki untuk beradaptasi.<p>

"Aaarrgghh... Urggh... Hh..hh.. Saranghae Hunnie.."rintih Hongki.  
>Jadi nama namja itu hunnie? Namja beruntung yang merebut hati Hongki darinya? Hati Jonghun robek. Begitu sakit... Tanpa sadar ia membayangkan Hongki mendesahkan namanya..<p>

**'JJo-Jonghunn-aah...'**

Tetes airmata jatuh dari pipi Jonghun. Hongki terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga tidak sadar tetes air mata Jonghun jatuh membasahi pipi lembutnya.

"Aaahhhh... Hmmmhh.."desah Hongki saat kejantanan Jonghun ditarik hingga kepalanya saja. Lalu..

"Aaaaannnhhhh! Huunnniiieeehh... Haa..haa.. Ahhhmmmmhh.." desah Hongki nikmat.

"ya.. Rahh..rasakan dddia mengisi.. nngghh.. Rongga mu Hhongki-yahhh.. Sebut namanya.. Ohh, goddhh! How tighthhh! Sshhhmm.."racau Jonghun, digerakkannya kejantanannya maju mundur lebih cepat.

"Aaarrrgghh! Hunnieeehh! Haa.. Haa.. Hunnieeh! Uuummmhh! Llebihh ccepaaatthh.. Oouuugghh~"

Jonghun memaju mundurkan miliknya lebih cepat, membuat Hongki mendesah dan bergerak menggila. Suara pinggang beradu dan decit gesekan organ mereka menggema bagai perkusi ritmis mengiring melodi instrumen mereka

"Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Ukkhhh! Mmmhh!... Akkhhh! Hunnie! Ohhh... tterusss hunniee! Ohhh..".

**Sakit.**

Hati Jonghun remuk redam. Namja itu hancur tiap mendengar nama itu. Pipinya telah basah. Kantong mata tipis menghiasi mata sendunya yang kelam. Dihapusnya air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Hongki. Tiba-tiba Perut Hongki menegang, lubangnya mengetat dan meremas-remas kejantanan Jonghun.

"Uuuurghh... Ho-hongkihhhh"lenguhnya.  
>Tiba-tiba potongan ingatannya saat mabuk membentur otaknya.<p>

**.:flash back:.**  
>Wajah Hongki yang penuh keringat.. Mata kristal cemerlangnya yang berurai air mata.. Bibirnya yang kini memerah dan sobek mengalirkan setitik darah meneriakkan sesuatu di puncak kenikmatannya.<br>"CHOI JONGHUUNHH SARANGHAE~ Aarrgghhh~"  
><strong>.:flash back end:.<strong>

Darah dalam tubuh Jonghun mendidih. Kenangan Hongki meneriakkan cinta disaat itu cukup untuk melesatkan gairah Jonghun. Miliknya berkedut kencang dan mengembang ke ukuran maksimal ditengah remasan lubang Hongki yang begitu sempit.

"Ho-Hongki yaaah~.."ucap Jonghun.  
>Crasshh! Cairan cinta Jonghun menyembur memenuhi lubang Hongki. Begitu penuh.<p>

"CH-CHOI JONGHUNNIEE.. SARANGHAEEE~ AAAKKKHHHH~"

Cairan cinta Hongki menyembur ke dada dan perut mereka berdua. Tubuh tegangnya kini tergolek dengan nafas menderu naik turun. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati getaran setelah bercinta. Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh ke pipinya. Mata kristal obsidiannya terbuka dan membulat lebar menatap mata sendu kelam diatasnya yang juga membulat menatap dirinya. Tetes air mata Jonghun jatuh lagi menghantam pipi Hongki lalu meluncur menuruni pipinya.

"K-kau... mencintai ku?" Jonghun masih terperangah. Hongki terbangun dari shock. Senyum manis meluncur dari bibirnya menatap wajah namja baru saja menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya. Rambut nya berantakan, begitu seksi, begitu manis, dan begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Jemari Hongki terjulur ke atas, bertengger di pipi Jonghun lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap kantung mata dibawah mata kelam dan sendu yang masih memandangnya.

"Kkau menangis? Tolong berhenti.. Aku tak akan kuat melihatmu begini.. Jebal.. Jangan menangis.." ucap Hongki lirih.  
>Tangan Jonghun menyentuh tangan di pipinya.<p>

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku Hongki-yah.."  
>Hongki mengangguk.<p>

"Yongwonhi... Saranghae hunnie.. Nae yeob-"

Jonghun menarik Hongki hingga terduduk dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Aaaahhh!" desah Hongki merasakan milik Jonghun menyentuh titik sensitifnya.  
>Jonghun bergetar. Memendam wajahnya dipundak Hongki.<p>

"Ho-hongki.. Saranghae.. Neomu saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.. Yeongwonhi saranghae.. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi chagiya.. Tak akan pernah.."ucap Jonghun diantara isak tangisnya.

"A-aku tahuhh.. Uuurrgghh.. Hu-hunnieehh.. Ahhh~". Rupanya getaran tangis Jonghun membuat miliknya menggesek hole Hongki.

Jonghun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hongki yang setengah terpejam menahan nikmat, membuat miliknya menegang lagi.

"Ahhhh~ Hu-hunnnie.. Mmmhhh.. Mi-miliki akku...Ouuhhh.."

"Ya.. Kau selamanya milikku.. Choi Hongki.. Selamanya.."bisik Jonghun ditelinga Hongki, sebelum melumat bibir kissable itu dan merendahkan tubuh mereka ke lantai berlapis karpet.

**.:mako-chan:.**

Hongki membuka pintu kamar Jonghun-yang kini menjadi kamar mereka berdua-. Denting-denting piano terdengar makin keras. Begitu indah dan menenangkan tiap helai syarafnya.  
>Jonghun memainkan Grand Piano di hadapannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatap Jaejin yang tertidur dalam kereta dorongnya.<p>

Denting piano memelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Jonghun menghela nafas. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa istrinya belum pulang saat dua tangan terjulur mengalungkan pelukan di lehernya. Jonghun tersenyum dan menoleh.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Hongki mengangguk dibelakang kepala Jonghun.

"Mainkan satu lagu untukku.."pinta Hongki. Jonghun menganguk.

"Duduklah.."

Namja cantik itu pun melepas pelukannya di leher suaminya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lagu ini entah mengapa dulu mencerminkan hubungan kita..."ucap Jonghun. Hongki mengerutkan alis.

"Rachmaninoff... Piano Concerto no.2... Kau pernah mendengarnya?"

Hongki menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu dengar kan baik-baik.. Rachmaninoff.. Piano Concerto no.2"

Denting-denting piano mulai mengalun indah membentuk melodi indah dan manis..

"Hei, bukankah ini nocturnes?" tanya Hongki.  
>"Ya.. Ini perkenalan kita. Frederic Chopin, nocturnes op.9 no.2.."<br>Hongki terdiam mendengarkan denting-denting manis yang seolah bercahaya ditelinganya, disandarkannya pelipis ke bahu Jonghun.

Tiba-tiba nada manis itu terpotong. Disambung nada yang menggambarkan nada depresi dan putus asa. Kepala Hongki terangkat, memandang wajah Jonghun yang berubah sayu. Denting-denting depresi dan putus asa itu serasa mengoyak Hongki.  
>"Hu-hunnie.. Tolong hentikan.. A-aku.."<br>"Dulu aku berharap hubungan kita seperti lagu ini.."bisiknya tanpa menoleh.

Hongki terdiam tidak mengerti. Mengapa nada menyesakkan ini begitu berkesan bagi namja tampan di depannya. Mengapa nada penuh kekecewaan, depresi, dan keputusasaan menjadi harapannya saat itu... Hingga Hongki menyadari nada itu melambat dan lama kelamaan menjadi nada yang romantis dan hangat walau denting kesedihan itu masih ada.

Jonghun mendentingkan tuts terakhir. Menghela nafas dalam diam dan menatap Hongki.

"Sergei Vasilievich Rachmaninoff menuangkan segala rasa depresi dan keputus-asaannya kedalam lagu ini. Hingga akhirnya kebahagian dan cinta perlahan menyambutnya. Lagu ini memang didedikasikan untuk para namja seperti aku saat itu, kau tahu..." ucap Jonghun. Mereka berdua tertawa.  
>"kau pun juga mendapatkannya, sama seperti si Rachmaninoff itu.." Hongki tersenyum dan mencium pipi Jonghun.<br>Jonghun menggeleng dan menunduk menatap kedua jemari nya diatas kemilau litboard yang menutupi tuts Lalu dialihkan pandangannya menatap Hongki lagi.  
>"Anni. Aku mendapatkan lebih dari itu.. Kau tahu lagu apa yang cocok untuk kita sekarang? Ludwig van Beethoven..."ucap bisik Jonghun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hongki.<br>"Spring..." gumam mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu.

**.:The End:.**

#tepar

hehehee ini ff NC kedua mako-chan... maaf kalo kurang hot ne...kapan2 aku post yang pertama deh...

sebenarnya ini ber chapter... tapi, baru sadar kalo bisa di potong.

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE HYUNG... ** (shinhyung: udah lewat!) **#digetokpanci**

RIPIU boleh?  
>sankyuuuuu.. ^-^<p> 


End file.
